Saylii
"Life is cruel. Why should the afterlife be any different?" - Saylii Saylii was a dangerous Confederacy of Illusions member and a highly skilled assassin. Biography Saylii was a member of the Confederacy of Illusions and Mesograk's former second in command (before Garnuk). Saylii was formerly a Vortixx Assassin on Xia who was once a close friend of Roodaka. She did jobs that even other high-class Vortixx would never do. Sometime in the past, she joined the Confederacy and was experimented on by the brilliant and powerful Mesograk whom grew a close partnership over the years. The experiment changed Saylii's appearance as her armor changed from black to green. It also inhanced all of her senses, strength, and agility. She was gifted with the powers of Shadow, Poison, and Acid from said experiments. Over time she proved to be one of the organization's top killers, silencing threats across the Matoran Universe. When the Makuta species was created; Zokorak, the first leader of the Confederacy, saw them as a possible threat in the future and had the Confederacy watch over them in secret. Many Makuta went corrupt before Teridax's rebellion and Saylii was responsible for killing many Makuta. One such assassination, though was different. Saylii tried to kill Makuta Icarax in a Xian factory. The attempt failed and in the resulting battle, Saylii lost her right arm and left leg and the Makuta escaped. She was rebuilt with mechanical arm and leg. She since served the Confederacy of Illusions for many years even after Zokorak's death. When Mesograk took over as leader, Saylii became his right hand. She continued doing what she did best, but when a team of Toa consisting of Toa Mentha, Nujah, and Donum found the resting place of a powerful artifact called the Syrax Stone, Mesograk ordered her to seek out and find it. Saylii along with many others members failed to achieve the goal or kill the Toa. Mesograk, infuriated at the failures, went out himself and took the artifact from the Toa, leaving them barely alive. With one part of Mesograk's plan completed, his spies had discovered the whereabouts of Karda-Nui before Makuta Teridax did. Saylli along with many other members went to Karda-Nui and set up base on one of the stalactites that had landed on the swamp below far from where the battles between the Makuta and Toa would soon take place. Mesograk believed that the Syrax Stone's power could be channeled in Karda-Nui and into himself, giving him powers beyond even the Great Spirit's. Meanwhile, Saylii and other Confederacy members along with Mesograk's newly created army of Zombraks fought against the Toa and Makuta alike. After countless battles and many losses on the Confederacy's side, Mesograk finally put his master plan into effect just as Mata-Nui awakened, releasing the Energy Storms in Karda-Nui. Mesograk absorbed the powers of the storm with the Syrax Stone which also absorbed all those who served him. Saylii realised that her former Master had betrayed her and as she tried to escape; her master, now known as Mesodax, grabbed Saylii and pulled her into the energy inferno. Mesodax absorbed her power and life energies, killing her instantly. Phantoka In Phantoka, Saylii served as Mesograk's second in command and was a feared and powerful member of the Confederacy of Illusions. She fought against many foes in the house including the Makuta, Toa, Piraka, and Barraki. Saylii was called to the basement by Mesograk along with Grapen and Irekus for a meeting. Mesograk told the trio of the threat the Makuta, led by Antroz, possessed to his plans to take over the house. Evntually, after the meeting, Msograk ordered Saylii to keep watch over Irkus after he sent Irkus and Grapen to reactivate his drone Notris to ensure Irekus did not betray Mesograk. She first encountered the Makuta, with Mentha, Donum, and Nujah assissting the Makuta. Saylii and Grapen, along with Irekus, were able to drive the group into retreat, and Mesograk ordered the drone Notris to pursue them. She later fought the Makuta again, who were accompanied by the Piraka and the Barraki. She fought with a small group of Skeletaks attacking the group, but was defeated and knocked unconscious by Icarax. However, unknown to the group, Saylii regained consciousness and slipped away. Later, Saylii along with her master's army, fought the Makuta and their allies. Saylii herself fought Icarax while the Makuta, Mentha, and his men confronted Mesograk. Saylii quickly overpowered Icarax, but Icarax was able to blast her with a shadow blast, knocking her out. Eventually, Mesograk was defeated and Saylii, Grapen, and Irekus retreated, but not before Saylii stated that although the battle has been won by the forces of good, the war has only begun. MAKUTA After Mesograk's defeat and imprisonment, Irekus declared himself leader of the Confederacy of Illusions, which angered Saylii. Sometime later, Saylii killed Lyzar and used his weapons cache for her own. She eventually attacked Irekus, but was overpowered by the armored brute. Later, Saylii, along with Grapen, who she had grown a close partnership with since Phantoka, ressurrected the Skeletak army. Later, Saylii discovered the existence of the mask of time from Tazahl and hired a squad of mercenaries to kill the Makuta and steal the mask. Unfortunately, the mercanaries failed and were defeated by the Makuta. When word of the Dark Hunter's failure reached Irekus, he as enraged as he did not want the house to know of their resurface and hung Saylii and Grapen by their feet as punishment. Later, Saylii captured the Makuta. When they woke up, Saylii ordered the Skeletaks to execute the Makuta, but the Makuta are rescued by the Piraka, the Barraki, and the Dark Hunters. An attack caused by the Shadowed One, the dark hunter's leader, freed the Makuta, but Antroz stayed behind to fight Saylii. Saylii fought against Antroz until Vultraz interrupted the fight, but was knocked aside by Saylii. However, Antroz took advantage of the distraction and defeated Saylii. Antroz quickly fled, but not before Saylii swore revenge. Tensions rose even quicker within the organization when Garnuk declared rule over the Confederacy. Things got even worse when Vezon, who was thought to have been killed by Makuta Antroz, revealed himself and announced his presence to a large meeting of villains. Later, after being defeated by Gorast, Saylii went to the remains of the destroyed Codrex and found a tablet telling her how to open dimensional gates. She along with the other members managed to open the gate which held Mesograk. Irekus, actually a Order of Mata-Nui member, planned to destroy the gate. He was too late, however and Mesograk was released from his prison. As Irekus began to fire, he was vaporized by Mesograk's laser beams. Eventually, Mesograk revealed himself to the Makuta and killed Icarax, leaving only his sword, which he gave to Saylii. The final battle eventually commenced with Mesograk obtaining the Syrax Stone from Vezon. The inhabitants of the house joined forces and fought against the tyrant. Saylii fought against her foes, but was overpowered and seeked her masters help. Mesograk finally put his master plan into effect and with the Syrax Stone, he became an energy tornado, sucking up the power and life energies from all around. Saylii realised she was betrayed when Mesograk's armies and members were sucked up into the vortex. Saylii was also soon pulled into the tornado and with a cry she was sucked into it and absorbed, killing her. Personality & Traits Saylii was a very intelligent and never underestimated her foes since her accident with Makuta Icarax. She was a master weapon's specialist, knowing how to turn a simple piece of metal into a deadly weapon. She was incredibly strong-willed and her mind was protected from mental and telepathic attacks. The experiments gave her incredible strength, agility, and hightened senses. Powers & Tools Saylii wielded many weapons including a Protosteel Wrist Blade, claws, a Spiked Acid Sword, knives, Plasma cannon. Her favorite weapon is her Protosteel Shurikens. She had the powers of Shadow, Poison, and Acid. She also possessed heat vision. Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased Characters